Series 34 (UK)
The thirty-fourth series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? started airing on ITV from 25 December to 2020. It was hosted by Jeremy Clarkson. Gameplay Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask the Host Money Tree The first guaranteed sum will still be at question 5, worth £1,000. For the second guaranteed sum, the player can choose from £2,000 all the way up to £500,000 in an adjustable high-risk format. The highest possible risk is £499,000 (risking at the million pound question without putting in a safety net). Amounts lost depending on the second safety net Episodes * Episode 1 (25th December 2019) - Celebrity Christmas Special Clare Balding (£1,000 - lost on £32,000) Catherine Tyldesley (£8,000 - lost on £64,000 - safety net at £8,000) Stephen Mangan (£64,000 - safety net at £32,000) * Episode 2 (4th January 2020) - Celebrity Special Frank Skinner (£16,000 - safety net at £32,000) Naga Munchetty (£32,000 - safety net at £16,000) Martine McCutcheon (£16,000 - lost on £32,000 - safety net at £16,000) * Episode 3 (5th January 2020) - Celebrity Special David Haye (£8,000 - lost on £16,000 - safety net at £8,000) Ruth Jones (£16,000 - lost on £32,000 - safety net at £16,000) Johnny Vegas (£32,000 - lost on £64,000 - safety net at £32,000) Trivia * Johnny Vegas's phone a friend was chaser Paul Sinha from The Chase. * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is £39,000. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Catherine Tyldesley (episode 1) - £32,000 ** Martine McCutcheon (episode 2) - £8,000 ** David Haye (episode 3) - £4,000 * Players who used three lifelines on one question: ** Naga Munchetty (episode 2) - £8,000 * Players who used all four lifelines on one question: * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 7 of 9 (78%) *** Incorrect voting took place in episode 1. ** Highest percentages of an answer - 96% - David Haye and Johnny Vegas ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 71% - Catherine Tyldesley ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - 21% - Catherine Tyldesley ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 48% - Frank Skinner ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - 58% - ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - 29%: *** (37% - 8%) - Naga Munchetty ** Lowest level - £200 (2nd question) - Johnny Vegas ** Highest level - £64,000 (11th question) - Catherine Tyldesley * Phone a Friend guesses (8 in total): ** Correct - 5 ** Wrong - 2 (1 not used by 50:50) ** Without clue - 1 (1 ran out of time) * Jeremy Clarkson's guesses for Ask the Host (7 in total): ** Correct - 6 ** Wrong - 0 ** Without clue - 1 * Progression of going the farthest without using any lifelines: ** Clare Balding (episode 1) - £8,000 Category:UK series